


【EC】Blue Sea

by DCC222



Category: Alien: Covenant, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22631803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCC222/pseuds/DCC222
Summary: 走私大佬万 X 历史学生查预警：呆八有！！三人行有！！狗血有！！真的狗血！summary：在海上航行的船有一个古老的规矩：处男不能上船。为了自己的研究，查尔斯·泽维尔必须想办法结束自己的处男生涯，但是他没想到，艾瑞克·兰谢尔的逐日号，是一艘不折不扣的贼船。车较多，因为本来只是一个pwp梗，但因为小伙伴提供了超好吃的脑洞所以变成了一个新坑！
Relationships: David 8/Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

“不行。我说——不行。”

明媚的阳光，波光粼粼的海面，天气晴朗到过分，蓝色的海水看起来清澈又清凉，细腻的白沙滩一直蜿蜒到看不到的尽头。如果不是正处于乱糟糟的港口，查尔斯大概会觉得这是一个充满了惬意又悠闲度假氛围的地方，事实上，位于南太平洋的塔西提也的确如此。

“可是我付了钱，做了准备工作，你们不能用这样愚蠢的理由——”他脸有些红，像是在想要不要重复刚才听到的话，“——处男不能上船的理由就不履行协议！”

“协议，”叼着雪茄的船员将卷在地上的锚绳抱起来，重重放到了船舱边的箱子上，把船板踏地啪啪响，查尔斯一路跟着他，“收起你在纽约的那一套，小少爷。这里是他妈的法属波里尼西亚外海，我们出海有自己的规矩。”

他左手拇指和食指圈成一个圈，用右食指来回戳着那个圆形，比了一个有些下流的手势：“没做过这个的Omega不能上船，你会带来厄运的，我可不想葬身鱼腹。”

查尔斯还想反驳，船员不耐烦地挥挥手，走进船舱，扶住门框，不让他跟进来：“你说破嘴皮也不行，水手们全都知道这个规矩，像你这样看起来就只适合坐在办公室里的人根本不知道大海有多可怕。”

话音还没落，那扇门就在查尔斯面前被“砰”的一声关上了。

天哪——都这个时代了，怎么还有这样荒唐的规矩！？

Omega忿忿地跺了一下船板，转身爬上岸，我必须跟着这趟船出海，他想，再没有比现在更适合的机会了。

查尔斯·泽维尔，哥伦比亚大学历史学系最年轻的博士生，今年是否能毕业，就看他是不是能顺利跟着“逐日号”完成对沉睡在塔西提外海下面的一艘二战时期坠机的考察。

这艘坠机是一项刚被发现的未登录残骸，也是研究战争公墓的绝佳材料，他好不容易申请到学术考察许可，又好不容易联系上近期内唯一会经过那里的海底矿藏开采船只，他绝对不可以错过——他没有任何出海经验，只能跟着这艘船顺便经过那里，现在再组建一只专业船队已经来不及了，每过一天那艘飞机的损害程度就会变得更大。

当他穿过一条街，毫无节奏地敲开（他很少这样没礼貌）逐日号船长艾瑞克·兰谢尔办公室的门时，后者看见的就是年轻Omega咬着的嘴唇，和因为生气与羞赧而被棕色的微卷头发衬的更加红的脸颊。

“你是说，他们因为你是处男而拒绝你登船？”艾瑞克体贴地从小冰箱里给查尔斯拿了一杯椰子水，跟着重复道，“抱歉，签协议的时候我还没有见过你。我以为……”他顿了一顿，“一个年过二十、生活在纽约的Omega还是处男的可能性几乎为零。”

船长斟酌着语句，斜靠在办公桌上，像是想尽力安抚查尔斯，表现得很有分寸。查尔斯还记得第一次见面的时候，艾瑞克也是这样专业又可靠，让他放下了最后的一点顾虑。

“而且在邮件里我也没办法问，你知道，我是一个Alpha……无意冒犯，仔细闻的话，你的味道的确很干净。”

他好像觉得很抱歉地耸耸肩，查尔斯摇了摇头，一些敏锐的Alpha是能做出这样的判断，这不过是生理常识。现在他需要关心的是，明天就是出海的日子了，而自己没想到会在去船上做准备的时候遇到这种问题。

Omega只觉得头疼，他眼睛一转，落在了房间里另一个从刚才起就没有说过话的人身上：说他是人类也许不太贴切，这个和艾瑞克长得一模一样，同样拥有利落的轮廓和深邃的五官、只是头发颜色不同、太阳穴处有表示状态的圆形感知原件的“人”——是一个如假包换的仿生人。

是啊，现在是一个谁都能拥有民用仿生人的时代——虽然价格昂贵，一般只有需要长时间或是精密工作的地方会购入，但并不能说稀有——“处男随船出海不吉利”这样的迷信居然还会存在！

“David，这条规矩有任何事实数据吗？”查尔斯想从仿生人那里得到一些支持，“任何？”

David闭起了眼睛，睫毛微微颤动，太阳穴上的蓝色圆圈闪了两下，大概在五秒钟之后结束了搜索，用一种平淡的语调回答：“在已有的船只事故记录上，没有证据能表明事故发生概率和是否有未经历过性生活的男性Omega在船上有正相关的关系。”还没等查尔斯给艾瑞克抛去一个胜利的眼神，他就话锋一转接着说道，“但我在相关记录上发现，如果有船员认为‘不吉利’的因素在船上，的确会增加事故发生概率。”

“人是有倾向性的，查尔斯。他们会把出现的任何问题都归咎在你身上，而逐日号要在海上待两个多月，不可能一点微小的问题都没有。”艾瑞克接话，一脸爱莫能助的表情，“如果你要终止协议，我可以——”

“不用。只要我在明天之前找个人睡一觉就能解决这个问题了吧？别忘了，我们可是在塔西提。”

有些恶狠狠地撂下这句话，查尔斯直接把椰子水放到桌上，头也不回地离开了办公室（他真的很少这样没礼貌），Alpha眼神跟着他的背影，轻轻笑了笑，转头对仿生人说道：“看好他。”

查尔斯并不是那种特别保守的Omega，就像艾瑞克说的，“在纽约生活的二十多岁Omega根本不可能是处男”，在Omega的性自主权得到了充分保护的现在，不愿意被特定标记束缚的Omega甚至可以去互助协会接受Alpha志愿者的临时标记来平衡信息素。他至今还……的原因也只不过是太醉心于学业，外加没有太多时间跟着他的朋友去喝酒而已，查尔斯身边从来不缺想约他出去的对象。

但是他总不能到互助协会去找一个志愿者来和他上床，否则他就该被Alpha告性骚扰了。还好，这里是塔西提，在海滨酒吧猎艳不是一件多困难的事情。查尔斯向后抹了抹头发，皱着好看的眉头，决定先回去换一件衣服：就算是一夜情，他也必须找一个合胃口又优质的对象。

夜晚时分，白天多少还有些闲适气氛的白沙滩陷入了一种暧昧又心照不宣的彩色光晕里，沙滩边的街道上各式各样的酒馆正敞开着大门，太平洋上吹来带着些许咸腥和海洋野性味道的风，又裹挟着一点点微醺的气味被柔柔地化开，形成一种海岛才特有的美妙氛围，拂过每个人的鼻尖：靠在棕榈树下弹唱吉他的年轻人、拿着冰淇淋互相打闹的情侣、抱着椰子被父母攥着手的孩子——当然，还有正拿着一杯BlueShark、坐在露天吧台边的查尔斯。

很难说还有什么鸡尾酒能比拥有纯净透明基酒的BlueShark更适合查尔斯的蓝眼睛，就算在不甚明朗的灯光下，那双眼睛也像是最纯净的海水，被酒杯里的蓝色液体衬得带上了一丝狡黠。Omega穿着能看到一点点锁骨的淡灰色衬衫，宽松又不随便的沙滩裤长度能刚好露出修长好看的小腿，如果说有人能把休闲和性感以一个恰到好处的比例穿到身上，那查尔斯在这个名单上一定有一席之地。

他不常去喝酒，但并不代表他不知道该怎样做，既然他已经决定让那些船员们闭嘴，那享受这个夜晚就成为了当下的第一要务。他的目标放在那些看起来比较成熟的Alpha身上，他可不想手忙脚乱又腰酸背痛，明天他还得跟着逐日号出海。查尔斯一边盘算着考察计划，一边对一个一直在偷偷看他的Alpha露出灿烂的微笑，并没有发现安装在他身后仿真棕榈树上的摄像头一直对着他，焦距持续放大缩小，并且在三秒钟之前总算找到了能将他看清楚的合适焦段。

“三点钟方向。”仿生人的圆圈由黄变蓝，这表明他已经完成了对露天酒吧脆弱网络防御系统的入侵，当然，一般不会有太多人闲着没事要侵入一个酒吧的管理网络，所以这对他来说一点也不困难。

David并不是一个服务型仿生人，虽然表面看起来是，但他和自己的主人长得一模一样可不只是为了省事，就像艾瑞克名下的逐日号也不只是一艘开采海底矿藏的船一样。事实上，Alpha做的是更危险的生意，David很多时候需要成为艾瑞克——字面意义上的，因此，他的数据模式完全来自于原型，就算说他是一个高规格间谍型军用仿生人都毫不为过：然而现在，他和他的主人躲在车里，黑进了一间酒吧，只是为了观察一个打算要钓一个一夜情对象的Omega。

艾瑞克坐在后座，看着平板上传过来的实时图像，用手指把查尔斯的画面放得更大：“他好好打扮过了。我想他应该会很容易找到想和他上床的Alpha，是不是？”

正好相反，查尔斯的计划进行地很不顺利。

真是见鬼，那个偷偷看着他的Alpha在终于打算向他走来的前一秒看了一眼手机就匆匆忙忙地跑向他的车，查尔斯猜想他可能是刚收到了一张罚单；另一个给他买了一杯酒的家伙马上就被送酒的无人机泼了一身，上帝，现在无人机很少出现这种问题；最后一个人干脆是在他们交谈甚欢决定离开的时候被扫地机器人绊了个狗吃屎。

谁也没告诉他这是一件那么麻烦的事，好了，他今年别想毕业了！也许他还可以去买个玩具什么的，谁也没说那玩意儿不能是塑胶做的，他才不管那些Alpha能不能闻得出来……

Omega泄气地趴在桌子上按着手机，酒精和不成功的调情让他可爱的棕色卷发耸拉在额头上，用虎牙咬着嘴唇，指尖戳得屏幕啪啪作响，直到一片阴影挡住了他身前酒吧昏黄的光源——两片。

“查尔斯，你在这里干什么？”面前人的面孔因为逆光有些模糊，但是Omega还是从轮廓当中认出了对方，“你看起来喝了不少酒。”

艾瑞克把手机从他手里抽走，看了看屏幕上谷歌地图搜索框里没有打完的“成人……”几个字，挑了挑眉毛，这让他的眉形看起来更加锋利，一旁的David闪了闪灯，他们头顶的灯光稍微亮了一些。

查尔斯朦胧地看着他，眼眶里湿湿的：“这都是你的错，艾瑞克·兰谢尔，要不是你那个愚蠢的规矩……”

“你想让我负责吗？毕竟你是我的客户。”船长干脆坐了下来，把查尔斯的手机反盖在桌上，拿起他的酒杯，暧昧地抿了一口。

“什——什么？”Omega觉得大脑没有转过弯来，还想伸手去拿自己的酒杯，被Alpha一把抓住了手。

“我说，不如让我来当你的对象？”

手心的温度有些烫人，查尔斯感到柔软的指腹在轻轻摩擦自己的手腕，对方勾起的嘴角和淡灰绿的眼睛看起来很性感，他脑海里回想起艾瑞克挽起手袖时露出的有力小臂，突然觉得有些口干舌燥。

“好啊。”Omega伸出小巧的舌尖舔舔嘴唇，在大脑还没反应过来之前就擅自做了决定。

接下来的一切都迷迷糊糊的，查尔斯被一把捞起来，踉踉跄跄地跟着艾瑞克回到车里，David尽职尽责地坐到驾驶座上，后座的车门一关，空间一下子就变得狭小起来，船长几乎是贴着他坐的，用一个及其巧妙的姿势轻轻把他压在靠背上。

“塔西提不会让你失望的。”艾瑞克用嘴唇摩挲着他的脖子，语气轻柔暧昧，他几乎从未被人碰这个地方，柔软的触感让他浑身颤了颤。

“天哪，我喜欢你的味道。”查尔斯笑着吸吸鼻子，反正这个夜晚做什么都是对的，“好闻……”

David太阳穴的灯光一瞬间闪了一下红色，接收到命令，踩了一脚油门，仿生人的驾驶技术绝对是精湛的，他们在五分钟之内就到达了目的地。

艾瑞克和他的客户几乎是纠缠着进了门，谁也不记得到底是谁先开始了这个吻，查尔斯带着淡淡的酒精味，Alpha像是要把这杯散发着甜味的酒喝掉，用力地把他往自己怀里按。

Omega是没有和谁睡过，但他绝不是没有接过吻，相反，他觉得自己地吻技应该还不错，但现在他觉得自己连换气都不会了。

“唔……嗯！”

等到查尔斯被丢到床上时，他已经开始有些发晕，艾瑞克脱掉了上衣，也许是常年的良好锻炼所致，Alpha的肌肉好看得让他咽了一口唾沫。

Omega眨了眨蓝色的眼睛，眼神向下看了看，艾瑞克正解开他的皮带。

天哪，查尔斯头皮一阵发麻，往床上躲了躲。

这也太大了。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 查查破处了！这章只有老万！

2.

若有若无的信息素和荷尔蒙混在一起，仿佛有了实体，正轻轻地顺着Omega的小腹向上烧，他从来没觉得海边的空气是那么令人发热。查尔斯紧紧抓着床单，小心翼翼地来回扫视着艾瑞克的脸和胸口，就是不敢再往下看，艾瑞克往前靠一步他就往后缩一点。

Alpha有些好笑地看着他，爬上床拉住了他的脚踝，压住了Omega。大概是不想表现得太过青涩，查尔斯感受到重量的时候呼吸乱了乱，只犹豫了一秒就干脆抬腿环住了艾瑞克的腰，下身相贴的触感让他的脸开始发烧。

不行，他必须把主动权握在自己手里，是他要找一夜情对象的，显然，If anybody is giving——

天知道艾瑞克把人压着只是为了方便去拿放在床头柜里的润滑剂而已，等他把没有开封的润滑剂拿到手，Omega不仅已经热情地环住了他的腰，还正在解自己衬衫的扣子，只是因为紧张，微微发抖的指尖还在和第二颗作着斗争。

Alpha轻轻一挺腰，查尔斯冷不丁地被这一下弄得出了声，随即又赶紧咬住嘴唇：“嗯……！你不要突、突然……”

“突然什么？”艾瑞克不断下压着胯部，硬起来的性器隔着布料暗示意味十足地磨过Omega的双腿中间，查尔斯倒吸一口气，Alpha的东西压着他的，模仿抽插的节奏磨来磨去，一直把他磨得完全硬了起来。

无处发泄的热度在查尔斯体内横冲直撞，他不是没有过这种感觉——每个月按时到访的发情期都给他类似的冲动，但没有一次有现在那么强烈——离他的下次发情期还有整整一个星期。

Omega的沙滩裤被顶了起来，艾瑞克的手探进宽大的裤腿里，缓缓滑过光裸的腿肉，查尔斯不算是肌肉特别紧实的类型，常年的研究生活让他整个人都显得很白皙，好像捏一捏就会留下红印子。大掌在裤子里乱动，一点点往上，Omega的扣子刚解到一半，但他现在只能搂着Alpha的肩轻轻喘气，而艾瑞克很快就发现他根本就没有穿内裤。

“你里面什么都没穿？”船长恶意地握住他的性器，后面的软缝已经开始湿了，黏黏的体液都蹭在沙滩裤的布料上，查尔斯显然是沉溺在陌生的快感里，想要主动动腰在艾瑞克手里抚慰自己，听到问句，竟然如实开口回答：啊……嗯、这样脱起来比较、比较容易……”

其实整条裤子都被他扭来扭去的蹭得半掉了下来，露出了半个屁股，臀肉被裤带勒出一道小小浅浅的红痕，Alpha轻易一勾就把最后的遮挡扯了下来，顺手揉了两下手感很好的软肉，摸着查尔斯的腿根，直到他发着抖再也环不住自己的腰。

“的确。”艾瑞克评价道，直起身，小腹上有黏糊糊亮晶晶的水渍，“别担心，I will go easy on you。”

查尔斯觉得光是Alpha略带沙哑的嗓音就快让他受不了了，这绝不能怪他，他还从来没有被谁弄成过这个样子。Omega从指缝里看着艾瑞克把润滑剂打开，将透明的液体挤在手掌心里，主动打开了双膝。是的，他当然需要这东西，艾瑞克的东西光是看着就让他发晕了。

但Alpha却没有照顾他的软穴，而是再次摸上直立发红的性器，开始上下撸动，替他做手活。

“你、你干什么呀……不、嗯！”电流窜上他的肩胛骨，查尔斯想掰开乱动的手，指腹正重重地滑过顶端的冠状沟，润滑剂在摩擦中被挤压成泡沫，从指尖漏下来，沾湿了Omega下面也是棕色的毛发。

“你这样我马上就……唔！”

艾瑞克并没有理他，甚至另一只手还开始不轻不重地开始抚弄他的囊袋，查尔斯几乎是在这个瞬间就浑身一颤，射了出来。

他整个人都要烧红了，高潮后的脱力让他软得像是一滩水，Alpha伸出舌头舔了舔手指上他射出来的东西，Omega发出一声小小的呻吟，别过了头。

“就第一次来说，你做的还不错。”

查尔斯眼眶已经发红了，他偶尔自己做的时候都没有那么快过！更别说下面的穴缝竟然食髓知味地开始湿透，刚才的高潮根本就没让浑身的热度有丝毫减轻。他不甘心地转过来瞪了一眼始作俑者，后者在手里挤上了新的润滑剂，握住胯下让Omega脸色发白的性器，慢条斯理地撸了两下，看得他浑身发烫。

Alpha压着腰，顶端抵上了暖穴入口，浅浅戳刺，软软的穴肉好像被前面的高潮弄得失去了警惕，没有对温柔的入侵做过多的抵抗，然而只是这样显然无法让Omega满足。

“你到底要不要进来，”查尔斯抬起屁股主动去含进来了一点点的柱身，他快被信息素的味道烧坏了，“都……！”

但他下一个瞬间就没办法再出声，尾音像是被生生被掐断在半空，脚趾都蜷了起来，小腿绷得紧紧的——艾瑞克掐着他的胯骨，把他压在床单里，一下子就插到了底。

查尔斯觉得自己被撑坏了，他的小腹可能都被性器嵌得变了形状，胸腔里的空气都被挤了出来，只能大口大口地喘气。

天哪，天哪……那根东西真的进来了。

“放松，查尔斯，放松。疼吗？”

查尔斯张张嘴，什么都没说出来，结合处又热又胀，颤巍巍的软肉包裹着里面的凶器，他对这个感觉非常陌生，前面又硬了起来，简直快不知道自己是痛还是爽，只能抱着Alpha的肩膀，红红的舌尖无意识地搭在嘴唇上。

“呜呜、你……慢、慢一点……”

艾瑞克没再等他回答，捉住他的一只脚踝拉高，退出一半又猛地顶了进去。第一次就承受超出平均尺寸的器官让查尔斯有些受不了，他像是要寻求着力点一般主动吻住了Alpha，却只换来更用力的回应和发了狠的顶弄。他好像没过多久就又射了，然后又再一次被撞得硬硬的，显然还没学会怎么忍耐要命的快感，白浊随着颠弄滴在床单上，但Omega前面的射精向来不代表高潮的结束。

“你太大了……不行……”

Alpha只顾又重又深地操干他，直到他颤抖着腿跟，里面涌出一股热液，查尔斯快要崩溃一般的摇着头，呼吸都快被撞碎了。

“别夹那么紧，你不想我射在里面吧？”艾瑞克好像也失去了一开始的从容，提醒般地拍了拍查尔斯的屁股，随着Omega的呜咽又重重顶了几下，拔出来射在了查尔斯的小腹上。

他可不能第一次就把人操怕了。

就算是收着力，床上的人都已经累到不行，第一次的过度高潮让查尔斯连眼睛都快要睁不开。

一夜情真的很累人。Omega这样想着，躲过艾瑞克想把他捞到浴室去的手臂，往被子里钻了钻。

“这样我就能上逐日号了……”他小声嘟囔着，就这样睡了过去。


	3. Chapter 3

3.

海风的味道，阳光透过薄薄的眼睑化为淡红的暖色，查尔斯伸出手用手背挡住眼睛，从指缝中迷迷糊糊地醒了过来。

“你醒了？”

“嗯……嗯。”

他还睡意朦胧，只是模糊地回应，看到艾瑞克背对着他拉开窗帘，背上还有隐约的红痕。几个小时前的记忆全部涌了上来，查尔斯别过脸，小心地坐了起来，发现自己并没有腰酸背痛，Alpha昨晚还算有分寸。他有些尴尬地咳嗽了两声，慌忙抓起衣服往身上套。

他其实提前查过这种时候应该说些什么，诸如“你很厉害”、“昨晚很难忘”之类……如果床上很合甚至还可以给对方留下电话号码。但艾瑞克显然已经早就有了他的电话号码，上帝，他也绝对不会说出那两句话的。

“你的东西我已经让David安排好了，逐日号会在两个小时之后启航。”Alpha坐回床上，显得比查尔斯要冷静得多，一副公事公办的语气，“你可以……”

“我可以上船了！没错吧？”Omega兴奋地跳下床，单脚跳着穿上裤子就想往门口冲，完全忘记了刚才自己是怎样红着脸不敢看艾瑞克，“太好了，David拿上我所有的资料了吗？”

“……”艾瑞克挑起眉毛，偏了偏头，查尔斯刚摸到门把手，门突然从外面被打开，他一头就撞进了来人的怀里。

David把人架住，脸上挂着和Alpha一模一样的表情，另一只手上端着的托盘依旧稳稳当当。

“你的血糖已经低于平均值，我建议应该尽快进食。”仿生人的圆圈黄了两下，不知道是怎么完成了对查尔斯的分析，“距离开船时间还有一小时五十二分钟。”

“好吧、好吧——”Omega胡乱拿起一片托盘上的面包往嘴里塞，他的心思已经快完全被终于如愿以偿的兴奋占据了，丝毫没注意到David和他的主人交换了一个眼色。

“我保证，逐日号上的两个月一定会很愉快。”查尔斯听到身后的艾瑞克说，他笑着转头，眯着蓝眼睛，喝下一大口牛奶。

“我已经迫不及待了！”

今天的确是一个出海的好天气，David的分析向来很少出差错。碧空如洗，偶尔有两片棉絮似的白云，商用码头还是乱糟糟的，显然，旅游局不会花时间把这里修整成可以随便拍照发ins的度假风模样。但那些飞来飞去的无人机和不断搬着箱子的机械手臂又井然有序，船员们在浅滩上踩来踩去，带着碎石的黄沙不断被翻上来，反而让拍在沙滩上的海浪看起来就像绿色的玻璃。

查尔斯靠在甲板的栏杆上，任由带着热意的风吹乱他的头发。在纽约这样的钢铁森林里待得久了，此刻塔西提的每一粒沙在他看起来都无比可爱，更别说他终于如愿以偿可以去探寻那艘沉睡在海架里的历史残骸。

他理解为什么会有那么多人赞美大海。光是在岸边看着这片一望无际的蓝，自由、奔放的气息就扑面而来，任何广袤又不可思议的思想在这里都能得到包容与理解，好像没人告诉你应该做什么、必须做什么，唯一需要做的就是顺从自己的心。Omega深吸一口气，海洋的气息充满他的胸腔，脸上不禁绽开笑容，但胸前口袋传来的震动让这个笑容一瞬间凝固住，查尔斯从口袋里拿出手机，看着上面闪烁的名字，长出了一口气。

“喂？爸爸，是的，我马上就要出海了。”

电话那头显然不太满意这句话，查尔斯听见他的父亲——资深参议员布莱恩·泽维尔用一种明显不赞同的语气说道：“查尔斯，你这次太乱来了。我之前就反对你读什么历史，作为泽维尔家的人，你——”

他早就习惯了这样的开场白，他大概永远都学不会当好一个泽维尔，查尔斯听着布莱恩的话，时不时应两句，总算在起航前挂上了电话。他烦躁地撸了撸头发，甩甩头，打算先把这件事抛到脑后，盘算着先回船舱再给论文加两个先行研究，却在转身的瞬间被堵了回来。

艾瑞克不知道什么时候来到了他背后，Omega有时候真的搞不懂身边环绕着的海风到底是来自太平洋还是来自于这个Alpha。

“你怎么和David一样走路都没有声音。”查尔斯捂着胸口，故意装出惊魂未定的模样。艾瑞克不置可否地靠在他旁边，手臂伸长，搭上了Omega身后的栏杆，像是要把他搂在怀里。Omega想起刚才上船的时候艾瑞克故意环着他的肩膀带他在船上走了一圈，那个拒绝他登船的水手马上就乖乖闭嘴了，脸“腾”地红了起来。

看来他身上艾瑞克的味道暂时是下不去了。

“是你家人的电话吗？”艾瑞克不知道从哪里掏出一枚硬币用单手抛来抛去，随口问道。

“呃……是啊，你知道，老一套。他们一直想让我学政治，历史不算是一个很有前途或者很能赚钱的专业，是不是？”查尔斯没话找话，同时在脑子里不断重复着“这只是一夜情只是一夜情是一夜情一夜情连临时标记都没有过几天就没味道了”，起身来回指着船舱和栏杆，“我要回去……嗯……看一下我的论文。”

Alpha把硬币一把抓在手里，盯着他笑了笑，扬扬下巴，没有说话。

查尔斯摸摸鼻子直接跑了。等他的身影完全消失在拐角，艾瑞克还看着那个方向，随意抬起手，将硬币抛了出去，银色的小东西划出一个漂亮的抛物线，被从侧面走出来的仿生人一把接住。

“都安排好了。”David把硬币收进手心，站得笔直，像是一座雕塑。

逐日号此时鸣起了启帆的笛声，船长抬起淡绿色的眼睛，淡淡地说：

“启航。”


	4. Chapter 4

4.

查尔斯从没有出过海。当然，泽维尔家有自己的游艇，他开着它在近海绕过一圈或者两圈：但他不知道保证一艘逐日号这样体量的船顺利航行要做那么多的工作。它就像是游走在海上的钢铁巨兽，而控制它的缰绳就握在艾瑞克——或许还要加上David——手里。

仅仅在启航的第二天，他仅有的一些游艇经验就完全派不上用场了，那时候至少他还看得见陆地。现在整个海面一望无际，只能在远处看到海水和天空的交界线和越来越深的蓝，查尔斯完全搞不清楚自己到底身在何处，他也搞不明白艾瑞克是怎么从那些划着各种线的海图里准确无误地把握住他们到底在哪里的。

航程看似平静，但又变幻莫测，任何一点汐流或是风向都可能会影响航线，逐日号在它船长的手里却从未出现过一点差错。他们走走停停，艾瑞克似乎要完成一些勘探工作，查尔斯这种时候就会乖乖待在船舱里看资料，不过偶尔也会到甲板上去偷偷看他们把复杂的仪器沉到水里又捞上来，还被David撞见过几次。一开始David会用仿生人特有的冷淡声线提醒他仪器太沉有危险，次数多了就默默跟在他后面，太阳穴的圆圈时不时地闪着黄光把那些危险的仪器调开，还好查尔斯并不会去作业区域，只是远远地看着，像一只充满好奇、探头探脑又被主人命令不可以走出安全区的小猫。

期间相安无事，艾瑞克把一切安排得井井有条，查尔斯觉得他真的是一个很可靠的人。一星期之后，逐日号总算到了北面外海，查尔斯要调查的那艘飞机就坠落在这片区域的海架附近。

“探查许可……坐标……水下摄影机……”时间快到正午，正是阳光最好、可见度最高的时候，查尔斯在甲板上跃跃欲试地做着最后的检查，看见艾瑞克拖着两幅看起来像是水肺的东西向他走了过来。

“呼吸循坏器，可以将呼出的二氧化碳做回收利用，同时也减少了减压的所需时间，是专门为你准备的。”船长已经换上了潜水服，尽职尽责地做着说明，贴身的流线型材料让他看起来只是做了一些人体彩绘，连腹部的肌肉都能看得清清楚楚。

查尔斯盯着他看了一会儿，才像是突然惊醒一般结结巴巴地接话：“什么？……哦，对……谢谢。我应该换上吗？”

“先别急，你还得换潜水衣。”艾瑞克仿佛觉得他的反应很有趣，“水下太冷了，我不能抱着你潜水，是不是？”

Omega的脸颊一下子就红了，从船长手里抢过自己的潜水衣，故意恶狠狠地盯着他，却只能让人想起炸毛的布偶猫：“我、我知道！我好歹也浮潜过几次。”

查尔斯冲回了自己的船舱，一直在旁边没有开口的仿生人这时偏了偏头，圆圈由蓝色直接变成红色，闪了两下，显然是接收到了什么信息。等他感应到Omega已经回到了自己的船舱并锁了门，才简单说了几个词：“是今晚。”

Alpha轻轻地点点头，不动声色地穿好了自己的呼吸循坏器。

看起来纯净无暇的蔚蓝海水之下，依然有许多不为人知的秘密。

等查尔斯穿好衣服回到甲板，David已经连接好了电脑和水下摄影机，以便能掌握他们在水下的所有行动，屏幕的白光打在他脸上，配上他一贯淡淡的表情，让仿生人显得更加具有机械感。

“O2 check done.”艾瑞克帮查尔斯整理好了呼吸器的背带，示意他过来，“答应我，拍到你想要的照片就走，我们可不能在下面待到傍晚，你知道这附近有幽灵船的传说吗？”

“幽……幽灵船？”Omega听话地让船长帮自己带上呼吸器，声音在面罩里显得有些闷闷的，“那都是假的！”

“是吗？你也许会遇到棉兰号呢。永远在海上飘荡、没有一个船员、甲板上爬满青苔的船。”Alpha的手指从他的背部划过，一直划到腰侧，“被铁锈侵蚀的船舱门慢慢打开，腐败的气息从里面吹来……”

“棉兰号这艘幽灵船的遭遇记录是实际存在的。”David补充道，“我可以搜索到几十条。”

查尔斯打了个寒颤，艾瑞克突然捏了一把他腰上软软的肉，引出一声小小的惊呼。

“艾瑞克·兰谢尔！”查尔斯第一次称呼他的全名，气鼓鼓地打掉他的手，“还有David！吓唬我不在合同范围之内！”

“合同。”艾瑞克意有所指地重复了一遍这个词，Omega有些后悔刚才自己说的话。

合同里根本没写的事情他们都做过了……

还好Alpha并没有继续，他最后调整了一下查尔斯的氧气瓶，示意David：“把小船放下来吧。”

看着仿生人劈里啪啦地输入着指令，查尔斯一边在想幽默感到底存不存在于仿生人的系统里，一边有些郁闷地摸了摸刚才被艾瑞克碰过的腰肉，他并没有艾瑞克那么结实的腹肌，又悄悄抬起手臂闻了闻，Alpha的气息已经淡了。

别再想了！他命令自己，你只不过时和他睡了一晚上，其他什么也没有！

所幸接下来的考察活动还算顺利。和在浅滩的浮潜不同，他们可不只是在水下五米的地方看看鱼群或者拍拍珊瑚，被海水浸泡的机体随时有解体的可能，水波的流动也会破坏它的状态，这是查尔斯最好的、也几乎是唯一的一次机会。

其实潜水初学者不应该潜进那么深而且状况复杂的水域，但只要有艾瑞克在，好像一切又都不是问题。查尔斯马上就进入了科研模式，艾瑞克也对水下的情况非常熟悉，只短短的几十分钟，他竟然就完成了对整艘飞机的考察，直到艾瑞克托着他的后脑帮他完成解压、把他拉出水面，他还不敢相信这一切都完成了。

“这是一架B-29堡垒轰炸机！”刚一摘下呼吸器，查尔斯就迫不及待地说，刚恢复正常气压的呼吸系统被微咸的海风呛地咳嗽了几声，嘴唇也变得更红了，“真的非常不可思议——我是说，这里不是它的主力战区——”

艾瑞克拍拍他的背，给他递上淡水：“慢点儿，查尔斯，你可以慢慢说。”

“天哪，抱歉，你并不感兴趣吧？”Omega觉得有些不好意思，“我只是……我的论文有很多东西可以写了！”

“不，我觉得很棒。”船长帮他把粘在脸颊上的碎发拨到了后面，“我很久没有见过——”艾瑞克顿了一秒，重新起了话头：“看来你真的很喜欢历史。”

“是的，我为了学历史甚至答应了家里的联……”查尔斯没发现Alpha微妙地停顿，他也生生把后半句话咽了下去，最后只是拍了拍艾瑞克的胳膊，“谢谢你，船长。”

David把软梯放了下来，查尔斯还沉浸在“今年可以毕业了！”的情绪中，先爬了上去，浑然不知Alpha坐在小船上，从下面刚好能看到他包裹在紧身潜水服里浑圆的臀瓣和腿间被勾勒出的若隐若现的缝隙。

今天真是最完美的一天！


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这是三人行啊三人行！

5.

等查尔斯潦草地吃完晚饭，完成对考察资料的初步归档，夜幕已经降临了。他到甲板上去走了一圈，再次感慨大海的神奇——白天蓝得像是纯净蓝宝石的海水在夕阳西沉的时候就变成了一层金黄色的上好油脂；而等天完全黑下来，海面倒映着星空，又仿佛化为了点缀着碎钻的黑色天鹅绒；他从未在同一种事物上看到过那么和谐丰富又大相径庭的变化。

他被大海迷住了，大海又让他想到艾瑞克和他的仿生人。查尔斯下意识地摸了摸腰侧今天艾瑞克碰过的地方，觉得胸腔里有些发热，也许是海风太干燥了，Omega只在甲板上待了一会儿，就连额头都浸出了一层薄汗。

……不对，该死，愣了几秒，他总算是发现了不对劲：他是在物理性地发热！

之前一门心思扑在考察上，仅剩的一点思绪刚才又被大海和别人所占满，他都快忘了他一向准时的发情期！

没关系，到目前为止，一切还在控制范围内。查尔斯马上跑回自己的船舱，从背包里翻出抑制剂，作为一个对自己发情期控制得很精准的Omega，他当然带着那些小药片。

抑制剂的味道说不上好，有一股消毒水的气味，就算在平时，他也是要屏住呼吸才能吃下去的，但这次——

“唔……呕！”

看来他是有些晕船。刺鼻的药粉让他从小腹开始反胃，查尔斯试着吞咽了几下，试图压下恶心的感觉，在十秒中之后宣布失败，在洗手池里把它吐了个干干净净。

他从来没有那么想念过抑制剂还是针剂的时代，至少他没办法把它们吐出来。

“呜……怎么办……”

查尔斯从来没有陷入过这种境地。身体越来越热，在海上淡水是需要规划的资源，他从海里上来的时候已经冲洗过了，不能再浪费珍贵的淡水来给自己降火，这样下去不出十分钟，全船的Alpha都该闻到他的信息素了。勉强找出一张气味阻隔贴，撕开贴到自己的腺体上，查尔斯咬着牙脱了自己的衣服，缩到了他那张小床上。

类似筑巢的安全感马上让Omega心里一松，粘腻的渴求也更加清晰，他忍不住打开双腿，握住了自己的性器。几乎是一瞬间，艾瑞克上次给他做手活的记忆就复苏了。

“嗯……啊……”

他想象着Alpha抚摸自己的频率，圈住柱身，轻轻上下撸动起来，紧闭的眼睑微微颤抖。软穴蹭在身前的被褥上，让他想起Alpha的手掌。

“艾瑞克……”

他带着可怜的鼻音叫着Alpha的名字，暂时放开流出清液的器官，试探着用指尖探进肉缝，软肉马上裹了上来。查尔斯之前从没有自己碰过那里，但显然，吃过更好东西的地方再也不能满足于单纯对前面性器的抚慰，Omega曲起指节，慢慢插着自己，又把手指变成两根。

这下他能碰到的地方更多了，还无师自通地用手掌不断揉着穴瓣，Omega紧紧咬着嘴唇，虎牙让红润的嘴唇都开始泛白，脸颊在有些粗糙的枕巾布料上难耐地磨蹭，鼻尖挂上了细小的汗珠。他回忆着艾瑞克的动作，另一只手抚上胸口，用两根手指拉扯着小小的凸起，直到它充血挺立。

现在他下面已经能吃下三根手指了。查尔斯不断动着手腕，正在渐入佳境的时候，锁扣轻轻打开的“咔嗒”一声直接吓得他在自己的手掌上高潮了，穴口流出来的水在他手心里聚成一个浅浅的水洼。

“查尔斯，如果你想要的资料都拍完了，那我们明天——你已经睡了？”

是艾瑞克，身后还跟着David。查尔斯的脑袋本来因为情潮还有些发懵，他隐约记得自己的确锁了门……但刚才肖想着的对象活生生地出现在自己面前，Omega还是瞬间清醒了不少。

“对、对，我今天很累……”他悄悄把手里黏黏的体液抹在了自己大腿上，结结巴巴地说，“要睡觉了……”

“你怎么了？看起来很不舒服。”腺体上贴着的气味阻隔贴让Alpha没办法闻到他信息素的味道，艾瑞克关心地贴过来，想摸摸查尔斯的额头。

“没什么！你别……”Omega急得用手“啪”地打开了艾瑞克伸过来的手臂，却不小心掀开了被子，浑身赤裸、双腿大开、腿间还有滑腻腻水渍的样子被Alpha看了满眼。

艾瑞克眼色一沉，几乎是捉住了试图再把自己裹回去的Omega，按着他的后颈，撕下了他的气味阻隔贴，一瞬间甜腻的Omega信息素几乎是冲了出来，让他太阳穴都跟着一跳。

“你发情了。”Alpha断言道。

“我、我晕船，吃不下抑制剂……”查尔斯第一想法竟然是辩解，Alpha开始释放极具诱惑性的味道，让他有些喘不过气来，“我自己可以……”

“发情期的Omega如果不能摄入抑制剂又缺少Alpha信息素的安抚，腺体有一定的受损几率，并且是不可逆的。”David用一种在念教科书一般的语气淡淡地说，“除非有专业的分离器，否则提取不到符合标准的Alpha信息素，这种情况下最好的方式是进行性交。”

查尔斯往后躲了躲，拼命锁紧双膝，但在这个角度，紧张收缩的穴口和还没有释放的性器都能被看得一清二楚，甚至能看到前端溢出的一滴前液正淌过发红颤抖的柱身，明显是已经自己玩过了。他闭着眼睛直往后挪，想要挣开艾瑞克的手，背后却跟着一凉，被子被直接掀走，另一只手从背面直接按住了他的肩胛骨。

David不知道什么时候绕到了床铺另一边，阻断了查尔斯逃跑的唯一后路。

“你最好听David的话。”艾瑞克一只腿半跪在床上，把他压回被单里，查尔斯被信息素的压迫感吓得睁开眼睛，看见Alpha解开了自己的皮带，金属扣在他眼前一晃，“他们一向都是正确的。”

查尔斯的床本来就不大，艾瑞克半躺下来，那根火热的硬物几乎就贴着他的软缝，甚至连小半根柱身都稍稍没进了缝隙里，他好像被烫到一样向后一跳，却结结实实地撞进另一个温暖的胸膛——David从背后架住了他，温度可控的皮肤暖得恰到好处。小床发出一声不堪重负的危险声响，有限的空间里，Omega几乎是被两个人紧紧夹在中间。

“你们、你们不用帮我的，我会努力把抑制剂咽下去……”查尔斯忍耐的全身都在发抖，他必须用尽全部的理智和意志力才能控制住自己不要主动抬起屁股去吃艾瑞克的性器，它顺着刚刚被手指操软的暖缝缓缓磨动，每动一下都能逗引出滴滴答答的甜液。

“我答应了你要确保你的安全，查尔斯，相信我。”Alpha咬着他的耳朵，语调充满蛊惑，“你不难受吗？”

Omega已经快说不出话来了，他掐着艾瑞克的胯骨手臂用力，努力想让相贴的器官拉开一点点距离，他们是只有一夜情的关系，现在自己单方面的渴求让他想把自己埋进床缝里。

他是一个有理性的Omega！

身后的仿生人一声不吭，从后面伸出一只手来握住了查尔斯的性器，把它轻轻压到Omega的小腹上，还用两根手指拨起他的囊袋，让轻轻颤抖着的穴缝完全暴露了出来，一边还用舌尖去舔弄他后颈开始红肿的腺体。

David没有信息素的气味。但没有信息素做安抚，脆弱的腺体反而把舌尖温热的刺激放大了好几倍，查尔斯拼命摇头但又躲不开，觉得David又吸又舔又吮地弄得他又痒又想要，终于忍不住向前挺了挺腰，又猛地停住。

“不、不行……唔……”

查尔斯语无伦次地呢喃，仿生人对他的每个反应都了如指掌，另一只手搂住他的腰，带领Omega的胯部轻轻前后摇摆，每次都让他把前面Alpha的器官吃进去一点点，又撤出来，就像是要诱惑鼓励他自己全部吞下去一样。

查尔斯终于被刺激得红了眼眶，好像马上就要哭出来了，抵抗的手臂失去力气。David的手从腰侧向下一伸，捞起了他的膝窝，把他的一只腿折了起来，趁着Omega腿根打开的一瞬间，艾瑞克握着他的腰窝向前一顶，查尔斯已经被磨得又热又软的开口总算是吃了个满满当当。

“呜……啊啊！”

Omega整个人一弹，但马上被前后两个人压制住，一直没有得到安慰的性器射出一股白浊，甚至有几滴溅到了自己脸上。上次被Alpha钉住的时候他还有些疼，现在却只剩下了酥麻和顺着脊椎窜上来的痒意。

“哈啊、啊……帮帮我、求你们了，帮……”

查尔斯被体内的高热折磨得不行了，软穴已经吃到了自己想要的，但却好像更不满足，他只有细细地哀求两个人，还拉高了David握住自己性器的手，想让他再碰碰自己的胸口。

“这、这里……呜……”

Alpha和仿生人很有默契的一人选了一边乳珠开始揉弄舔舐——一个用手，另一个用嘴。艾瑞克扣着查尔斯的腰不断将他拉向自己，每一下都往最深处顶，穴口被挤出来的甜液变成白色的泡沫流下去，把床单沾湿了一小块，小床摇晃着发出“咯吱咯吱”的声响，混着喘息、撞击、和水渍声，显得无比淫靡。

这个姿势很容易就能顶到Omega的生殖腔，艾瑞克细细的碾磨着那个深处的小小入口，轻喘着问：“还想要更舒服吗，查尔斯？”

一星期前还是处男的Omega根本受不了这个，只能胡乱地点头，积蓄不住地眼泪扑簌簌的落下来，无意识地凑过去张开嘴巴向身前的人索吻，艾瑞克奖励般地与他唇舌缠绕，从他的穴缝里抽了出来。

“怎么……”查尔斯不知所措地扭动着身子，却在下一秒被捞了起来，摆成跪趴的姿势，换成了身后的David抵着他流水的开口。

“David……？为什……唔嗯！”

“我们可以做到很多你想象不到的事。”仿生人仿佛知道Omega要问什么，一边直接回答，一边顶了进去，被开拓操软的小穴根本没有任何抵抗，一下子就把David含到了最深处。

“还是让David来做安全一些，你还在发情期……船上没有准备安全套。”艾瑞克扶住他依然没有释放迹象的性器，用发红饱满的顶端碰了碰查尔斯的嘴唇，“现在张开嘴，宝贝。”

Omega被这个称呼哄得迷迷糊糊的，晕乎乎的就张开了嘴，还用舌尖去舔了一下小孔里流出来的前液。Alpha吸了一口气，按住他的后脑就往前一送，查尔斯的嘴巴瞬间就被塞得满满的。

“嗯……！啊、呜……”

Omega从来没有含过别人的东西，也没有被别人含过，他根本就不知道怎么做，身后的仿生人已经开始了顶弄，他无意识地被迫给艾瑞克直接做了一个深喉。

“唔……嗯嗯！”

仿生人像是要完成“让他更舒服”的承诺，次次都极富技巧地顶着生殖腔，查尔斯被顶得一下一下地被迫吃着嘴里的性器，前面后面都被塞满，想说求饶的话都做不到。他只能勉强用手掌抵住Alpha的腿根，抬起湿漉漉的蓝眼睛，怯生生的看着他，想用眼神求他慢一点，但却惊恐的发现嘴里的东西好像又大了一些。

生殖腔已经被David完全顶开，仿生人的尺寸一定也是按照主人来制作的，Omega模糊地想着。身体深处传来和第一次完全不同的绵密又难耐的快感，他偷偷伸出手到下面去撸自己，每一次都嵌进生殖腔的性器快要把他逼疯了。

查尔斯尽力舔舐着嘴里的另一根器官，努力地吞咽，他知道只有这样他们才会放过自己。他甚至讨好地用另一只手轻轻地拢住艾瑞克沉沉的囊袋，小心的按摩着两颗圆球，Alpha按着他后脑的手掌突然收紧，艾瑞克做了一个脏话的口型，动作猛地激烈起来，身后仿生人也扣紧了他的腰。

“唔唔……嗯啊……”

嘴里的麝香味越来愈浓，Omega可怜兮兮地哭出了声，上面和下面每次都被顶到深处，却根本没办法开口，只能哀求地小声哼哼，全身上下都湿得一塌糊涂。

Alpha按住他的肩膀，从他嘴里抽了出来，当着他的面握住自己快速撸动了两下，白浊的液体就全部射到了Omega的脸上。还没等查尔斯反应过来，仿生人也最后重重一顶，让他尖叫呜咽着射脏了床单，生殖腔涌出来的热液也顺着大腿滴滴答答地往下流。

“呜呜呜……不要、不要了……”

David还细心地把他拉起来，安抚地舔着他的性腺，Omega无意识地求饶，舔了舔嘴边的精液，脑子还没再次转动，嘴唇就被一个温柔的吻俘获了。

查尔斯被两个人细细地吻着，觉得思绪渐渐飘上了云端，过度的高潮让他浑身都没有力气，他就这么偎在两个人的怀抱里，进入了无梦的梦乡。

“他已经睡着了。”David轻轻摸了摸查尔斯的动脉，确认对方听不到他的声音后，才把人放回床铺里，轻声地说。

“他今晚应该很累，不会醒了。”

艾瑞克接话，他穿好衣服，Omega的泪痕还挂在脸颊上，Alpha用指腹擦了擦查尔斯眼睑下面的那一道，引得Omega小小的吸了吸鼻子。

仿生人跟着整理好了着装，随着主人回到了甲板。逐日号像黑暗中的海怪一般，只有船头有一盏昏黄的小灯。旁边停着很多大小不一的救生船，船员们正把上面的货物搬下来送进货舱，就像是把食物送进海怪的巨口，整个过程悄无声息，显然已经不是第一次。

David太阳穴的圆圈闪了两下红色，就稳定在了平时的蓝灯上。

“大部分货物已经入库了，这是最后一批，我们只需要把东西带着在海上绕一圈，就能以勘测成果的名义带回去。”

艾瑞克听着仿生人的报告，靠在栏杆上，不知道在想什么。

“塞巴斯蒂安·肖拿不到这批货，很可能给我们使绊子。看来我们是有必要找个靠山了，是不是，David？”

仿生人没有回答，他知道艾瑞克这个时候不是在征求他的意见。Alpha点了一根烟，并不抽，只是把它夹在手指间，火星被海风带走，落入沉沉的黑暗，这是艾瑞克思考事情时候的习惯。

“我可不能错过他了。”


End file.
